Hey Ino
by Doctorre
Summary: Ino is spying on Naruto. However, Naruto knows. And he is watching her watch him. A love story ensues.


Another night, in a chain of nights in which he had been completely unable to sleep, Naruto Uzamaki knelt on a certain rooftop that had recently become familiar to him in the past couple nights. He silently lept across the gap between her windowsill and his opposite rooftop, and inched his way into the window until he could see her lying on his bed.

She had been watching him, at night. His midnight adventures had started one night when he awoke with the sense of a presence, not a sure feeling or thought but just a...warmth on his cheek maybe, or a slight scent on the air. Flowers, he decided, lilies and tulips and roses and all sorts of flowers. 

It was this scent that convinced him, and that night he had taken to the rooftops donnig only his ANBU mask and a black cloak. He felt a fleeing chakra, and gave silent chase. He had tracked the person following either their chakra, or, when they got too far away or crossed a Shinobi community, he followed the potent aroma of the flowers. They carried on like this game of cat and mouse for awhile, until through a clever bit of skullduggery Naruto managed to fool the girl into a false sense of security. Knowing this, Naruto had managed to pinpoint her home. He was surprised to find that the chase had led him to Yamanaka Ino's home. 

That night, Naruto had only hidden on a rooftop across from her house, observing her as she lit a candle and wrote in a diary. She rearranged her personal flower arrangement, then sat on her bed for a few minutes, thinking, apparently. With a sigh, she got back up, and faced the door. Naruto had wondered what she was doing when her shirt dropped to the floor. He remembered he had almost fallen off of the roof when her skirt followed suit, and recieved the answer to the question of how much those gauze wraps covered up. 

The next day, when Naruto and Ino inevitably ran into each other, Ino blushed but covered herself well by pretending to be enraged at his stupidity and clumsiness. Instead of snapping back like he normally would have, and probably gotten hit, he just apologized sincerely and smiled at her. She glared at him, and stormed away smiling when she was no longer facing him.

That night, he had let a bunshin clone take his place in his bed and he himself had snuck out to watch and see if Ino would come again. She did. Since that night, he had watched her go through his things, not like a thief but gently, almost...lovingly. He watched her look through his posters, his Icha-Icha makeout tactics book (and saw her laugh out loud, startling even herself). 

The next day he had been assigned on a classified mission, so he had been unable to observe her midnight activities for several days. It was during this mission, as he had made the cross over from the kiri border to Konoha, that he realized he had missed her. He had been watching her spy on him for almost five days and he didn't even know what she was doing. He decided to figure that question tonight. Upon his return to Konoha, after making sure she saw him, his day sped by quickly. 

He hid in his normal spot, and when she was in his room, he quickly ran to her house and entered her room. The light colored flowering wall paper immediately caught his eyes, he hadn't realized how into flowers she was, he had always assumed it was just her job that had her working in her mother's flower shop. He pushed this tidbit of information to the side as he pulled open her top underwear drawer, whose contents he knew almost every item of, and quickly pulled out her diary. Hopefully this would show what was going on with all her spying. He opened the book and read:

_"Saturday, 1 a.m.. Diary, he's still not back. I didnt think I would miss him so much...we're not even dating! It's ridiculous! And yet...when he is here...he's handsome. He's funny. And he's amazing. I'll get in trouble some day, I'll get caught...but if it's by Him, then I won't mind I don't think. I've kept from looking into his mind just so I can savor finding out who he is slowly and gently. I've learned everything I can from simple spying...I need him. Whenever he comes back, I'm going to let him know...maybe not everything, but definitely let him know: I love him. Yamanaka Ino 3 Naruto Uzamaki"_

Naruto left the diary where it was, and hurried back to his own house. This was the present moment. Inches inside his own window sill, watching a beautiful blonde haired girl sleep on his bed. From his perch, he could see her cheeks were tear-streaked. She had been expecting him...her hopes had been riding on him being there tonight, and he wasn't. He had forgotten to leave a clone in his place. 

Naruto took off his sandals and crept into his room. His heart rate hyped up a bit, and he softly sat on his small bed beside her. He took her form in, gently curving like a valley, and decided she was even more gorgeous than he had ever thought before. He leaned against his arms, and smiled at her. 

"Ino...you're beautiful. And I'm not sure why you love me, but I guess it's my turn to find out." He said quietly, then brushed a strand of hair away of her delicate face. The motion had brought him closer to her, and as he looked down at her he noticed how her now-familiar face seemed to beg to be kissed. To this impulse, he gave in. Softly, trying not to wake her. He pulled away as he felt her stirring beneath him, then watched as those beautiful blue orbs opened to his slightly grinning face. Her eyes lit up and her face flushed a deep red, and she groaned.

"Naruto! I! Uh...what are you doing here?" She said quietly, growing darker with each passing second. Naruto chuckled, shaking his head, then leaned back down to kiss her again.  
"I missed you Ino."


End file.
